Duelo Maestro
Duelo Maestro is a 2.0 demon created by Nacho21 and verified by GuitarHeroStyles and SoulsTRK. It is currently rated as an Insane Demon, although others consider this level to be an Extreme Demon. It was very surprising this wasn't an extreme demon. Overview This demon is mostly known for its notorious two-player mode at the drops, the first being symmetrical but the second being asymmetrical. Gameplay The level begins with a rather difficult and tricky cube segment, followed by an equally confusing robot section with numerous invisible platforms and routes. It then moves to a dark ship sequence with tight passages and a few orbs to maneuver, followed by a very dark ball segment. The player then enters slow speed, and a cube segment contains the build-up. Afterwards, text saying "DROP SIMETRICO" appears, signaling the start of the drop, and instructions appear which show which sides are controlled by the space and mouse. The first drop starts, being entirely two-player duel; however, this is relatively simple as the duals are symmetrical. The players progress through various forms. After the first drop, a robot section follows, which mostly consists of small jumps. After that, is a moderately tight wave sequence, then a hard ship sequence, and a rather easy cube sequence. The second build-up alternates between ship, ball, UFO and wave segments without warning, making it rather very tricky. Afterwards, text saying "Drop Asimétrico ¡Prepárate!" appears, signaling the start of the second drop. The second drop is asymmetrical in nature, requiring both parts to be controlled independently. There are numerous keys along the way, and all of them have to be collected by the correct character (this is shown via the colors of the keys which pertain to the primary color of each "player") to pass this section. Failure to collect even a single key in this segment results in a crash. Next, the dual ends, and the cube goes through an auto segment with the player invisible and any secret coins are collected. Before the level ends, the player must tap a series of invisible jump orbs marked with "?". Finally, the player enters another dual and the level shows a long line of messages (all of which are in Spanish). Then, the level ends with the title and "GJ" flashes on the screen. Walkthrough Trivia * This level was released in August 2016, but was not rated Demon until late November. * This level has made the song "~Lunar Abyss~" popular. * While SrGuillester and Dorami managed to beat the level solo, others have beaten the level with the assistance of another person. Surv beat it with AirSwipe, GuitarHeroStyles and SoulsTRK verified it together, ToshDeluxe beat it with Jelly, Dorami rebeat it with Life and there are more thought to have beaten it. * Duelo Maestro, when translated to English, is "Master Duel", which is fitting considering the level is mainly focused on very hard mixed duels. * The length of this level is 3 minutes and 43 seconds long, meaning the level is XL in length. Category:2.0 Levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Extreme Demons Category:2016 levels Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Levels with mixed duals Category:Levels with same gravity dual Category:2-Player Levels Category:Extended List Demons Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with silver user coins